User blog:Skipper101/Episode 2: 2 more animals
The episode starts with the D-Team and the new member Albott the Alligator walking through a think dry swamp because it's February and the rains won't return until March. Zoe suddenly starts to feel thirsty, as the D-Team hasn't come across any water. Luckily, Albott says that he knows where they can find water. He leads them to a small lake that he calls "My favorite Alligator Hole". Zoe asks what an Alligator Hole is and he replies "Well, it's basically a hole alligators dig up on the wet prairies. The holes somehow catch rainwater and the water never dries out even during the dry season". The kids are amazed, and Zoe takes a drink of hole water with her hands. Finally feeling better, she soon asks Albott his name and he says the same thing he said to Max: "The name's Albott: A-l-b-o-t-t". Zoe finds it a weird name. Albott decides "That's what my mother called me". Then he reveals that before meeting Max, he didn't travel alone, he had three other animals accompanying him; a bald eagle, a Burmese python, and another female alligator. He reveals that the eagle claimed to be 70% smarter than Albott himself was, so he and the eagle found it hard to get along, which is why he left them. Zoe gets mad at Albott, not because he was 50% dumber than an eagle, but because he didn't try to crush it. Suddenly, Albott goes "Hey, that's a great idea Zoe!!! Why didn't I ever think of that!!?? It would be just like crushing an ant with one of my hind feet!!!" He then puts his right hind leg over an ant and starts to crush it, but the ant holds it's ground and keeps the foot up, despite the alligator's stronger muscles. This confuses everyone because as Zoe explains, ants aren't supposed to be so strong, so she gives it a try, but her foot is also held up on the ant. Suddenly, she trips, but Max catches her, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Zoe as a thanks for doing so. Albott blushes because he "saw it cute", then tries crushing the ant with his front left leg, which succeeds. Then he says, "You know what guys? I think we need a job so we have money, otherwise, we won't be able to afford anything". Zoe sees his point but doesn't know where they will find one. And Max doesn't even know the way into the nearest town. Albott decides to try leading them into Miami since it was the last town he visited, but his brain can't remember the way. Finally he confirms the worse: "We're stuck out here for a long time!" This freaks Zoe out because now they will be surrounded by bugs. Max decides to try finding the information center, which they all accept. But that proves to be harder than Max thought it would be not because there are so many trees since Max uses a weird looking rock to help out, but because a hungry panther keeps on appearing and scaring them into going the wrong way. Finally, Max decides not to rely on the rock since if they do, they'll just be attacked by the same panther. So he tries a different path, failing to notice a sign that says "Beware of Coyotes" next to the path. After a few minutes, Albott suggests they turn back because rumor has it that this path is home to coyotes. This turns out to be true when a coyote is caught trying to steal Paris. The D-Team tries to go after it but slip and fall into a cave. Inside, the D-Team realizes that they can't get out because everytime they try to climb out, they just keep on slipping. Eventually, Zoe suggests they try to find an alternate way out. Albott and Max decide to go along with it since they have no other choice, but the cave is long and they don't know which way to turn. Finally, Albott suggests that they check for bats, because if there is a tunnel or two with bats, they might be having babies so they can't go in that tunnel. The kids don't know what he's talking about but go along with it anyway. What they don't realize is that if they used a tunnel with bats, the bats that had babies would likely attack them. Max eventually finds a tunnel that seems bat free, so they take it. While inside the tunnel, Zoe keeps on getting freaked out by some noise: Albott hears it too, but not Max. Then Albott senses the presence of another alligator in the area, so he squeezes his trunk muscles inside his neck. Zoe thinks he's nuts, because she can't hear a thing, but the gator replies "That's because it's infrosound: sound too low in frequency for a human to hear". Zoe soon gets his point, and the D-Team continues exploring. Eventually, the D-Team finds another alligator and a Burmese Python. Zoe asks Albott if those animals are his friends, and Albott replies "I don't know: I'm not even sure if I've seen them before". Max suggests that they head closer to find out, so the D-Team does. Albott says "Hi" to the two reptiles, who turn towards the D-Team. The alligator replies in a female voice "Do we know you?" Albott replies "I don't know". Then the python says "Your name is Albott right?" Albott then replies "Oh yeah!!! It's nice to see you guys again! What are you doing down here?" The female alligator reveals that they fell down here 3 weeks ago while searching for Albott. The python then replies "Yes, Alice is right. Boy, Eddy the eagle will be very happy to see that you're ok". "Bah, Humbug!" Albott responds, "Who cares about Eddy, Right Zoe?" Zoe nods. The python asks "What's wrong with the Eagle? I mean, sure he's annoying and thinks you're 50% dumb and 50% smart, but why don't you want him around anymore?" Zoe reveals that he didn't like the way the eagle insulted him. And she even tells the reptiles that she gave Albott the idea of crushing Eddy the eagle. The python's not sure about this, but then Albott replies, "Oh, it will be just as easy as using your front feet to crush an insect". He then uses his front right foot to crush another ant which doesn't see it coming, so doesn't try to hold it's ground and ends up being crushed. The D-Team allows Albott's 2 friends to travel with them, so they tag along. Zoe asks the python what his name is and he replies "The name's Brandon". Zoe compliments on how nice of a name it is, to which Brandon replies "Thanks". Then Max finds a Scelidosaurus card, and it has both a plant and water symbol. As a result, Zoe is the one that activates the card. At first, Scelidosaurus shows little interest in it's new master, until Zoe gives it some lettuce, then turns it into Chibi form. When Zoe tries to pet it, it bites her hand, hinting that it still dislikes her. Chomp decides to try and explain that Zoe's nice, but the scelidosaurus doesn't listen. In the end, Zoe decides to activate it's battle form, then activates Seismosaurus, who helps them all out of the underground cave. Afterwards, Zoe puts both Scelidosaurus and Seismosaurus back into their cards, while Max finds a Postosuchus card that has an "X" symbol, indicating that it may be able to be used with any element. Suddenly, the D-Team hear Paris's cries for help, and rush over to help her. They soon find Paris surrounded by thick mangrove trees. Zoe rushes to rescue her pet, overjoyed that she's safe, but suddenly, the coyote and it's mate as well as 3 other adults block the path to Paris, forcing Zoe to activate Scelidosaurus. But when she tells it to fight the coyotes, she starts getting impatient since it doesn't move a muscle, then sees that Scelidosaurus decided to take a nap instead of fight. Zoe gets frustrated and yells "IT'S NOT NAP TIME YOU BIG LUMBERING PLANT-EATER!!!!! IT'S BATTLE TIME!!!" The scelidosaurus still takes a nap, so Zoe tries to push it to get it motivated, but instead, the dinosaur whacks Zoe into a tree with it's tail, then goes right back to sleep. Zoe doesn't understand how a dinosaur could disobey her, and tries using lettuce to get it to battle, but it doesn't work. In the end, Max decides to use Chomp and his new Postosuchus to take the coyotes down. Unlike scelidosaurus, Postosuchus actually does what Max wants it to do, but refuses to attack directly, and instead only dodges. In the end, Max shields it form an attack by the alpha male coyote by punching the coyote in the snout, thus, gaining the prehistoric archosaur's trust. Postosuchus then attacks and kills the alpha female with one crunch of it's jaws. Zoe is still trying to get Scelidosaurus to move, but is having no luck. Seeing this, Postosuchus actually gets mad, unlike Chomp who's too busy focusing on battling the coyotes to see Scelidosaurus sleeping. Enraged by the scelidosaurus's choice, Postosuchus runs over and bites it's tail to show it what happens when it disobeys it's master. But that doesn't work and instead, the scelidosaurus uses it's shoulder spikes to knock the crocodile-like animal away, forcing Postosuchus to continue focusing on the battle. Finally, Zoe gets so mad, she yells this message at it: "I'M SO TIRED OF YOU NOT OBEYING MY COMMANDS!!! IF YOU DON'T MOVE ONE MUSCLE IN 10 SECONDS, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!" (Zoe actually did use the word ass) Angry about Zoe saying a bad word on a kids show, Brandon bites her leg to remind her that kids aren't supposed to hear bad words. Zoe apologizes, then kicks her new dinosaur's butt anyway, but instead, hurts her foot. A disappointed Zoe finally gives in, not understanding why her new dinosaur wouldn't listen to her commands. In the end, Chomp stabs the alpha male and Postosuchus kills 2 of the other adults, forcing the last one to retreat. In the end, Zoe gets Paris out of the trees and shows her affection. But upon seeing the bond, Scelidosaurus gets jealous for some reason and not wanting to be left out, walks over to Zoe, knocks Paris out of her arms forcing Max to catch her, then knocks Zoe onto the ground and starts licking Zoe on the face, much to Zoe's disgust. Eventually, she gets tired of it's actions and returns it to it's card. Then Albott replies "Well, like they always say, a dog is man's best friend" and starts laughing. Soon, everyone else, even Zoe, joins in. The episode then cuts to the D-Team finally arriving at the tourist information and asking for directions to the nearest town. The guy at the desk reveals it to be Miami, meaning that the D-Team finally has found some refuge. He allows them to stay in a cabin nearby, which Zoe accepts immediately, despite the others not wanting to do so, but they decide to go with it anyway. The episode ends with everyone settled in to their temporary log cabin, with everyone except the alligators and python on the couch and Albott singing the song "I've Been Everywhere". Category:Blog posts